Platinum anti-cancer agents are known in the literature. One of the most well publicized of the platinum anti-cancer agents is cis-diammine-dichloroplatinum (II), also known as cis-DDP and cisplatin. A discussion of cisplatin and its usefulness in the treatment of various types of cancer, such as testicular carcinoma, bladder cancer, ovarian cancer, and head and neck cancer can be found in Zwelling, Cancer Chemotherapy, pp. 105-122 (1985).
Problems arise when such platinum agents are used in cancer treatment however. The toxicity of platinum to the bone marrow and kidneys precludes large sized dosages which can, in effect, render such treatment ineffective. Also, the overall desirability of and confidence in chemotherapy based upon known platinum active ingredients is decreased due to the drastic consequences to bone marrow and kidneys of the use of toxic levels of platinum.